Crystalline silica, the basic component of sand, consists of respirable size particles and has been classified as a human lung carcinogen. The seriousness of the health hazards associated with silica exposure is evident from the increasing number of fatalities and disabling illnesses attributable to the ingestion of sand dust. Breathing crystalline silica dust has been known to cause silicosis wherein respirable silica dust enters the lungs and causes formation of scar tissues, thus reducing the ability of the lungs to take in oxygen. There is no cure for silicosis.
The concern of the harmful effects of sand dust is acute in the construction industry. Construction workers use blasting sand as an abrasive to clean metal and concrete surfaces such as during the removal of paint and rust. In addition, construction workers use sand in stucco, plasters, roofing, bricks, grout and paints for color, strength and weatherability. The generation of harmful sand dust is also a concern to workers in other industries. For instance, foundry workers use sand to create cores and molds such as those used in the casting of iron, steel, copper and aluminum products. Manufacturers and formulators use sand as a component of a mixture. Pool maintenance personnel use sand as a filter. Further, sand is used in recreational areas, including golf courses, sport fields and playgrounds, etc.
The release of dust particulates has also presented a concern during treatment operations of wells. For instance, sand is commonly used as a proppant during hydraulic fracturing and as sand control particulates in gravel packing operations. In such operations, sand dust may be released on-the-fly as well as during transport of the proppant to the well site. Recently, the release of dust from fracturing operations has come under close scrutiny as health concerns upon field workers and those within residential areas within the vicinity of on-shore fracturing has risen.
Methods of inhibiting or preventing the generation and formation of dust from sand have been sought.